Deceptive Truths
by FicLuvver
Summary: Jane loses to Hoyt. How will everyone cope? See inside for more


Deceptive Truths

Summary: Jane faced off with Hoyt and lost. How will her collegues and friends carry on? Will they accept her replacement, or shun her? How can Maura deal with all of this and does she want to? AU

Rating M for violence , language and f/f sexual situations. Certain chapters will have trigger warnings for mentions of rape and abuse, however descriptions of such will be kept vague in most cases but not all.

Disclaimers: I own nothing Jane and Maura and all other R&I characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. Kate Beckett also isn't mine. Jess Matthews and any unrecognizable characters spring from my rizzles addicted brain.

A/N: This story may cause you to break out the rotten fruit and tomatoes at first but give it and Jess a chance. They both are leading to Rizzles, I promise *S* All reviews and constructive criticism will be sincerely appreciated as they will help me be a better writer ( I hope lol ) Sides I'm a big girl so I can take it. * Are Thoughts, " Are conversations

Now to our story...

Deceptive Truths

Chapter 1

Long slender fingers drummed absent mindedly against the wheel to music barely consciously registered. The dark haired woman was deep in thought, waiting impatiently for the light to change. ** Fuck I move here a month early, map out the quickest routes to work and now I'm stuck in fucking traffic! At least I left early, might even have time to grab a coffee from that cafe onsite.** Jess knew she could be a real bitch when she didn't have time for coffee, and woe betide the perp that she was after if she hadn't had it.

Just as she turned the music down her cell rang. She silently thanked God for the handsfree system she had installed. " Matthews" she answered. " Detective, Lieutenant Cavanaugh here. What's your location?" " Ten minutes out sir." "We have a body Matthews, Korsak and Frost's ETA is twenty minutes and the M.E's ten. I need you on scene yesterday!" "Give me the address Sir, I'm on it."

Jess punched the co-ordinates into her GPS and pulled out into the traffic as the directions came up. She plugged in the portable cherry light on her dash and hit her siren to clear the way. ** Great so much for meeting everyone at work quietly, yea well working homocide what did I expect? Sunshine and roses?** Jess shook her head at her own foolishness as she sped to the scene.

Six and a half minutes later she pulled up to the alley and parked on the opposite side of the street, killing the siren and lights she stepped from her car. Long lean legs carried her rapidly to the tape cutting off the gawkers from destroying evidence. She observed everyone rubberknecking and filed faces in her head just in case. As she stepped up to the caution tape she flipped open her badge to the beat cop standing there. " Victor 734 Matthews J. Detective. "

The officer just stood there mouth agape and stared at her, his eyes wide. Jess looked back at him and then asked him what was wrong. The officer, Barnes according to his nameplate shook his head and stuttered out nothing, everything was fine except for the body in the alley. Jess gave him her scariest glare, then inquired as to what they had so far.

Barnes replied that a pedestrian walking his dog at 6:40 am had found the body when his mutt pulled him into the alley. They had already checked and verified his story and taken his address, in case the detectives needed to question him further.

" Good job officer. " Jess stated as she filled in the signout sheet and intialed it. She peered over Barnes' shoulder and caught sight of two bare feet just barely protruding from the mouth of the alley. Two very small feet.

** Cock sucker, son of a bitch! It's a kid. ** Jess' shoulders slumped just the slightest, she put on her impenetrable Detective mask and squared her shoulders. She then snapped on a pair of latex gloves and pulled paper booties over her cowboy boots. Her first partner had taught her well, always come prepared.

Jess proceeded slowly towards the body scanning the ground as she went. Her nose slightly wrinkled at the stench permeating the enclosed area. " Damn, alleys all smell the same." As she approached the child, she catalogued the signs of a brutal beating. Bruises, old and new covering the young girl's unclothed body.

"Goddamit, can't be more than five or six ! " Jess took several deep breathes as she crouched next to the girl, her rage almost overwhelming her. " Gotta stay calm, Matthews " she whispered to herself. She took in the pretty face and the wide open gray eyes, observed the fine light brown curls. " Huh, she's been beaten repeatedly, but her face is untouched." Jess then took in the solid mass of bruising circling the frail throat.

Her subconscious continued too take in details around her as she reached for the child's eyelids, stopping just before closing them , knowing to do so may destroy DNA. Her deep raspy voice came out low and quiet only for the girl's unhearing ears. " I swear to you honey I will find the monster that did this, and I will bring them to justice so you can rest in peace. "

One lone tear trailed down Jess' face as she uncoiled from her crouch, the sounds of a fading siren and car doors slamming hitting her consciousness. She kept her back to the street til she had gained control once again, mask firmly in place. Listening to the voices approaching.

" So Korsak, what do we know about this Matthews ? " Frost spoke quietly but was still heard by the slender brunette. " Not much except she spent 3 years as a beat cop before she passed her exam and the last ten in homocide back in San Francisco. Tell ya one thing though. " "What's that old man? " Frost teased neither yet having looked at the woman now facing them.

" She's not gonna be no Jan..." Korsak went dead pale his voice trailing off as he got his first look at their new teammate. Frost grabbed Vince's arm at the look on the older man's face, afraid he would fall over. His head then swiveled to look at Jess. All Jess heard was a strangled gasp of Rizzoli? as Frost went ashen.

** What the fuck is wrong with everyone, first Barnes now these two and Rizzoli? who oh shit the Detective I'm here to replace. But still why the hell are they all looking like they've seen a ghost? **

Jess looked past the two men when she heard the distinctive click of heels fast approaching, the honey blondes head was down looking for trace as she came. Jess took the opportunity to observe the M.E . ** Holy Christ she's fucking gorgeous!** Jess drank in the sight of the woman before her, tiny but perfect curves. Flowing honey blonde locks framing her face and dressed for a Paris runway. Jess coughed as she fought to draw a breathe she had forgotten to take upon sight of the woman now almost upon them.

Maura raised her head at the sound and hazel/ gold eyes locked with deep chocolate brown orbs. Maura's right hand came up slightly as a sigh escaped suddenly numb lips and her eyelids began to close. " Jane? "

"Fuck grab her she's going down !" Jess yelled. She lunged between the two men still standing non verbal and seemingly nailed to the spot, and swept the now unconscious woman into her arms just before she hit the ground.

Jess glared at the two men now coming out of their trance, and snarled at them as her gaze was drawn to the woman in her arms. " Someone wanna tell me What in Holy Fuck is going on here? "


End file.
